


A Game Of Darts

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [26]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening at the Green Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game Of Darts

The crowd at the Green Dragon roared as Sam made another bull's-eye. He grinned and turned to Frodo. "That puts us at zero!" he crowed. "We win the match!" 

"Don't gloat," Frodo said with a grin. 

"But Mr. Frodo, I'm not gloating. I'm just sayin' it was a fine team effort." 

"Gloating," Frodo insisted warmly, his hand on Sam's shoulder. "And I won't have it." 

"Awww, now, cousin, don't be hard on 'ole Sam here," Merry said with a wink. "He's just proud to be on the winning team!" 

"Yes," Frodo said. "And next time, Meriadoc, he's on MY team!"


End file.
